The Molecular and Cellular Bioenergetics Gordon Conference will be held June 26-July 1, 2005 at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire. Although the traditional focus of this meeting has been on mechanisms of electron transport and oxidative phosphorylation, the conference now includes greater content of cellular bioenergetics. This change recognizes substantial recent data highlighting the contributions of high resolution structural information to understanding cell biological processes and the importance of bioenergetic processes in aging and disease. The proposed conference will continue the tradition of presenting high resolution structures of membrane proteins and state-of-the art biochemical approaches to bioenergetic problems, but will also incorporate a number of sessions with a focus on integrating cellular and molecular bioenergetics. Sessions on high-resolution structures of bioenergetic complexes, V- and F-type ATPases, regulation of pH gradients in vivo, bioenergetics and disease, genomic and proteomic approaches to bioenergetics, assembly of respiratory chain complexes, structure and function of electron transport complexes, and new frontiers in mitochondrial biology are proposed. The Molecular and Cellular Bioenergetics Gordon Conference has an attendance of 100-120, and it attracts leaders in the field, drawn from academics, government, and industry, as well as younger scientists (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and assistant professors). The format of the Gordon Conference is designed to maximize opportunities for discussion and to encourage presentation of the latest results in the field.